Bothering Kakashi
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: I sort have made fun of 'Bothering Snape' from the Potter Puppet Pals. I won't say I completely made fun of it. Well... anyways... What happens when Team 7 bothers Kakashi for the day? Read to find out. The story is better than the summary. Please R and R


Bothering Kakashi

I don't own Naruto or the Potter Puppet Pals.

This is a parody of 'Bothering Snape' from the Potter Puppet Pals.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto were at the gates of Konoha, really bored. Naruto smiled as Sasuke sulked under the tree and Sakura was watching Sasuke like the stalker she was. Sasuke looked up once he saw Naruto walk up to him and Sakura.

"What, loser?" Sasuke asked.

"I got the perfect idea!" Naruto said.

"There's a first time for everything." Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"What is your 'perfect' idea, loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Bother Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Hm... how do you think we do that?" Sasuke asked.

_A few minutes later..._

Kakashi showed up reading his perverted book.

"Wha- Imi never loved Jack?! I never saw that coming! I wonder if she'll ever forgive him... Oh good! The final page I must find out-" Kakashi said, still reading his perverted book.

"NOW! TACKLE HIM!!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looked up as soon as his pupils tackled him. His pupils attacked him.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the hell?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Kakashi shouted, trying to get his student's off him.

_The next day..._

"I say we do that again! That felt good bothering sensei!" Sakura

Kakashi walked out of the hospital, reading his books. He met his students at the gates. Sakura walked in front of his teacher.

"Why did you guys bother me while reading my book! I was finally going to find out if Imi would ever forgive Jack!" Kakashi yelled at his pupils.

"We were training." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto replied, lying to their teacher.

"Just don't do it again." Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled as she looked at Kakashi looked at them.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Kakashi replied.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei?"

"What?"

"Sensei?"

"What?"

"Sensei?"

"What?"

"Sensei?"

"What?"

"Sensei?"

"What?!"

"Sensei?"

"FOR THE NAME OF THE FREAKIN' OLD-AS-(censor) 5TH HOKAGE!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Hi, sensei. Do you realize Lady Tsunade is right behind you?"

"Wha-" Kakashi managed to say as Tsunade punched him into next week.

Kakashi fell to the ground half-way dead. Later at the hospital... Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were shown to Kakashi's room by a medical ninja.

"He's in here. He'll be fine by tomorrow." The medical ninja said.

"Thanks!" Sakura and Naruto said as Sasuke just gave him an Emo smile.

Sasuke looked at his teacher while he held Kakashi's perverted books over the shredder.

"Say 'hello' to my little friend..." Sasuke said, slowly putting the books closer and closer towards the shredder.

"NO!! MY BABIES!!" Kakashi cried as Sasuke put the books in the shredder.

"I'll give you a wager... if you can put the book back to pieces, we'll leave you alone. If you can't... you have to..." Sasuke said before whispering the rest of his sentence into Kakashi's ear.

"You pervert." Kakashi whispered.

He tried to put the book back together. The last piece was shredded to ashes. He gulped. The next day, early in the morning, he snuck into Shizune's house, into her bedroom, and went to her dresser. He opened the drawers and grabbed her underwear and other things perverts would steal. He placed them into his scroll holder and disappeared into thin air. He went into Tsunade's office and gulped. He snuck over Tsunade quietly and touched her upper chest. She woke up once he took his hand off her. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were outside the window watching. Kakashi noticed them. She glared at him and shouted at the top of her lungs:

"HATAKE KAKASHI, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It was Uchiha Sasuke's idea! He's outside with Sakura and Naruto!!" Kakashi replied, pointing to the Genin.

The three Genin disappeared, laughing. After a few minutes, Kakashi was back in the hospital. He saw his pupils come in.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura and Naruto cheered as Sasuke gave another Emo smile.

"CHIDORI!!" Kakashi shouted as his hand glowed with massive chakra.

Kakashi killed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The pupils fell to the ground. Rock Lee came in, drunk without any clothes on with Tsunade chasing him, shouting:

"DAMN IT, LEE! I WILL SHOW YOU TO DRINK MY SAKE AND TOUCH ME INAPPROPRIATELY!!"

Rock Lee stole Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Naruto's wallets as he started to dance like a monkey.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
